the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Taijutsu
'Description' Taijutsu (体術; Literally meaning "Body Techniques") is a basic form of techniques and refers to any techniques involving the martial arts or the optimization of natural human abilities. Taijutsu is executed by directly accessing the user's physical and mental energies, relying on the stamina and strength gained through training. It typically does not require chakra, though chakra may be used to enhance its techniques. Taijutsu is simply put: hand-to-hand combat. Although it is used by nearly all ninja, some characters use taijutsu almost exclusively like Rock Lee and his teacher Might Guy, are experts of many taijutsu techniques. Example of taijutsu techniques are Dynamic Entry and Leaf Whirlwind. The Hyūga clan's Gentle Fist, however, makes extensive use of chakra and demands great skill in its control. The taijutsu techniques are the right choices for those that want to save their time and chakra, or for those who rely on their physical attributes. It can also be used uniquely in collaboration with ninjutsu to create nintaijutsu techniques. It's important to know that taijutsu and nintaijutsu are mechanically the same and calculate the same to hit. They are both strength based, short range, and single target types of attacks. Eight gates The 8 Gates is primarily used for those proficient in Taijutsu and is obtained through incredibly hard work. The 8 gates are limiters of the chakra network, preventing the chakra from overflowing. The 8 Gates can be released, as the expense of the users body and endurance. Gates must be taken in sequential order, i.e. gates 1 and 2 before 3, and 3 before 4. However, the strength and speed boosts for gates 1 + 2 and gates 4 + 5 can be taken in any order, meaning gate 1 can be either speed or strength depending on the user's priorities. Gates abilities should be configured by the user, i.e. Gate 1 could be +8 partial to speed, but must be set up prior to approval. Keep in mind the stat boosting chart to configure your abilities and know how many feats you need for each gate. Springing youth - 10 CP stat buff in speed, str, or both; costs 10 CP a round optional feat not required to move on to gate 1 and may be transformed into gate 1 at any point the character wishes to do so. Gate 1 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in speed, costs 20 CP a round. Gate 2 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in str, costs 20 CP a round. Gate 3 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in speed and str, costs 30 CP a round. Gate 4 - provides a 40 CP stat buff in speed, costs 40 CP a round. Gate 5 - Provides a 40 CP stat buff in str, costs 40 CP a round. Gate 6 - Provides a 40 CP stat buff in both speed and str, costs 70 CP a round. Gate 7 - Provides a 60 CP stat buff in both speed and str, costs 100 CP a round. Gate 8 - The Gate of Death (死門, Shimon), located at the heart. Releasing this gate uses up all of the body's energy. It makes the heart pump at maximum power and exceeds the power of every other gate. Opening this gate gives the user power that is even beyond the five Kage, but comes at the expense of the user's life shortly after. This increases Strength and Speed by 20 for a limited amount of rounds, determined by the user's endurance divided by 5.'' Note that if this ability is used, the character will die. Characters can be revived at The Hospital.'' 'Fighting Styles' Strong Fist Strong Fist is Guy's and Lee's characteristic fighting style, the purpose of which is to cause external damage and break bones. It is the exact opposite of Gentle Fist which is used mainly by the Hyūga clan. This style of fighting involves smashing your opponent and is generally used only by extremely physically powerful and dominating shinobi. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Dynamic Entry - The technique is basically the user performing a jump kick into their opponent's face. Might Guy is known to throw a weapon, such as a kunai, at the enemy to distract them while he takes advantage of their blind spot in order to land the blow. It is obviously difficult to counter as it was able to bypass Jiraiya's defense. Leaf Whirlwind - A taijutsu where one launches a succession of high kicks and low kicks. Firstly, the opponent's evasion margin is restrained upon seeing the high kick, thus augmenting the chances for the low kick to hit the mark. So originally the high kick is little more than a feint. Leaf Gale - This technique is a good example of how even simple taijutsu can become a pre-eminently destructive, lethal technique. The attack is a simple rear spinning low kick, but a strong enough user can send a large adult flying as if they weighed nothing. The goal is to throw the enemy off balance, and deal damage to the lower half of their body. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Dance of the Leaf - This stance focuses on extremely fast movements to dodge or block incoming attacks from the user's opponent by following the opponents movements closely just like a leaf that dances in the air is followed by its shadow. (+8 partial bonus to dodge 20cp/round) Leaf Strong Wind - A taijutsu using a combination of speed and power. The essence of this technique is concentrated in a spinning back kick, with such speed that not a single person can follow the user's movement, smashing his enemy with overwhelming strength. Front Lotus - The user kicks their opponent into the air and then uses Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. Once behind their opponent, the user restrains them and pile-drives them into the ground head first while rotating at a ferocious speed. Due to the use of one of the Eight Gates, the user is left extremely fatigued, making this technique a "double-edged sword". Reverse Lotus - This technique is an advanced and more destructive version of the Front Lotus, which requires that at least three chakra gates be opened. Once enough gates are opened, the user kicks the target into the air and continues to strike them at inhuman speeds before hitting them with a final, powerful open-handed strike and kick at the same time, sending the target crashing into the ground. 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Mourning Peacock - The Morning Peacock is a high powered taijutsu born from the philosophy of Might Guy. The principle of this taijutsu is to rapidly increase the body's abilities by opening up to and including the sixth of the Eight Gates, and then to strike the enemy down with countless punches. The technique is started by kicking the enemy into the air. The user then jumps into the air in a distinctive stance and begins punching the enemy repeatedly. The speed of the punches is so fast that they are set ablaze by sheer speed and friction. This creates a peacock-like fan of flaming chakra around the opponent. Once the attack is finished, the enemy will be sent crashing back to the ground, covered with the attack's aura. The technique is also strong enough to briefly stun a tailed beast as strong as Saiken. a multi attack, counts as a normal nintai Koutetsu Fist Koutetsu Fist (Steel Fist) – Koutetsu Fist is a fighting Style Nen has developed over his life time and is unique to him due to the fact it heavily relies on Steel Release. This fighting style focuses on delivering extremely powerful blows well redirecting incoming attacks to either miss completely or hit less damaging areas on the user’s body creating openings in the targets defenses allowing the user to strike. When this fighting style is used with steel release, it makes a powerful fighting style by using the defensive capabilities of steel release to lessen incoming damage and quickly turning those defenses into an extremely powerful offense, capable of devastating effects. (This fighting Style is a combination between Steel Release and Taijutsu) 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Koutetsu Punch - The user performs a simple punch with extreme force able to cause major damage on the place of impact leading to broken bones and so on. (10cp) 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu' Koutetsu Dance – Koutetsu fist is primarily based on strength, but the speed in order to react and deliver the first punch is greatly needed for it to work. This dance focuses exactly on that, using extremely fast movements so that the user can redirect, counter, simply dodge, and move faster than his opponent so that the user can deliver the devastating punch before the target even knows what happened. (20cp/ +8 full speed bonus) Koutetsu Strike - The user turns his fist into black steel using Steel Release where he then performs an extremely powerful six inch punch to the center of the targets chest. The force from the punch is able to send his opponent flying well causing extreme internal damage. (20CP) (can break normal weapons bought from the equipment store) (Combination feat, Steel release + Taijutsu.) Koutetsu Whirlwind - Using Steel Release, the user creates a large blade made of dark steel from one of his shins well he performs a powerful Whirlwind Kick that is combined with chakra. If anyone or anything is close to the user as he performs this they are hit by the large dark steel blade that easily can slice them in half with a force that can cut through weapons and armor. (20cp (Uses Steel Release and Taijutsu) 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu' Koutetsu Annihilation - This is a tremendously more powerful version of Koutetsu Strike. The target gets the full force of the punch and shock wave, breaking majority of the bones in there body and causing major damage everywhere internally usually killing them. The target is sent flying at tremendous speeds after the punch connects due to the sheer force of the punch and shock wave. (40cp. Can break threw normal armor and weapons due to black steel.) (Feat combination, Steel Release + Taijutsu.) Koutetsu Death Wind - Using Steel Release, the user creates a large blade made of dark steel form from one of his shins well he performs a powerful Whirlwind Kick that is combined with chakra. The Kick creates a massive and powerful shock wave combined with chakra to form around the user and moves away from him at tremendous speeds. If anyone or anything is close to the user as he performs this, not only do they get hit with the shock wave that is strong enough to tare most things apart and turn most people into a fine red mist, they are also hit by the large dark steel blade that easily can slice them in half with a force that can cut threw weapons and armor. (40cp (Uses Steel Release and Taijutsu) Suna Strong Fist A list of techniques available to shinobi who have studied Taijutsu in Sunagakure. Strong Fist was brought to Sunagakure by a disciple of Rock Lee, who then changed it and made Suna Strong Fist its own style. It is a style based off of devastating kicks and lightning quick punches meant to destroy an opponent's body from the outside. This style requires Taijutsu Specialist as a rank upgrade. 'Basic (10 CP) Jutsu' Sandstorm Combo - ' A rapid, three kick assault that launches the opponent into the air, a good set up for other attacks or a solid counter for up-close opponents. 'Intermediate (20 CP) Jutsu Desert Cyclone - ' A capoeira-style 540 kick so quick that it sends a crescent shaped shockwave. The kick itself can decapitate an opponent 'Taxing (40 CP) Jutsu Sand Scorching Fist -''' The user punches an opponent with his left hand, sending the enemy flying away. Meanwhile the bandages wrapped around the user's hand bind around his opponent, and user pulls the man back. As the man is flung back at, user charges up his fist with a large amount of strength, a punch so fast it catches on fire. The impact of the second blow can completely melt human flesh, and the bandages taunt up so quickly it becomes like a cable, cutting the opponent in half. nintai attack for damage, not a multi-attack Gentle Fist A special fighting style developed by the Hyuuga clan to take advantage of the byakugan's ability to see tenketsu points. '''Known Users * Jetto Sarutobi * Kozue Senju * Mitsugaki Hashiroki * Nenshou Natsuin * Nobu the Walking Bomb * Hayato Hyūga * Saito Hyuga * Tian Shuren * Uten Deriski Category:Rank Upgrade